Ultra Brothers
The is the collective name of the legendary Ultra-beings that have protected the peace of planet Earth. They are all members of the Space Garrison and are all unique in terms of battle skills. They are among the most skilled, powerful, and spirited of the Ultra Warriors. The group currently consists of 11 members. History World of the Land of Light After the people of the world that came be known as the Land of Light, found themselves with the power of Ultra, their deep rooted sense of justice dictated that they should use their powers for good and to help bring peace to the universe, thus the Space Garrison was born. Eventually, it came to be headed by a powerful Ultra who earned the title, Father of Ultra, the one who defeated Alien Empera. The Ultra Brothers consisted of several Ultras who had visited and protected the Earth for an extended period, save Captain Zoffy who only visited on several occasions for short visits. The term "Ultra Brothers" was first mentioned in the finale of Return of Ultraman by Alien Bat, and were physically shown in the premiere of Ultraman Ace with five members, who were Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace. As time passed, Ultraman Taro, the son of Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, became a new member after finishing his training. When Alien Temperor attacked the Land of Light, Ultraman Taro's pet, Rabbidog was killed. Father of Ultra made him the 7th unofficial Ultra Brother. Ultraman Leo and Astra, two Ultras from Planet L77, became members of Ultra Brothers thanks to Ultraman King, Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra, and Ultraseven, who invited them to live on the Land of Light. Later Ultraman 80 joined the group as the 9th Ultra brother. The youngest and most recent member of the group is Ultraman Mebius, the pupil of Taro, who is one of the most skilled Ultras of his time, being responsible for Empera's second and final defeat. During Mebius's time on Earth he was assisted by Ultraman Hikari multiple times and after his assistance in Empera's defeat became a member as well. Making him the first (and possibly only) full blue bodied member of the group. Ultraseven's son Ultraman Zero is not a member of this group, despite his incredible heroic acts and being highly skilled. Zero has not appeared on Earth in his main universe thus he has not been awarded that title. It was stated at the end of Mebius' series that the title of Ultra Brother was like the title 'Ultraman' awarded to the Ultras by the people of Earth. Super 8 Ultra Brothers World The Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers presents a different story, in which it is said that the eight legendary and greatest heroes are brothers. The World Where The Spark Dolls Fell In Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!, the is a so-called "Ultra Brother" team consisting of fake Spark Dolls Lived by Tomoya (Ultraman), Kenta (Ultraseven), Chigusa (Ultraman Tiga), Misuzu (Ultraman Taro) and Hikaru (Ultraman Ginga). Originally trying to fight each other over the strongest Ultra Warrior, they united against the Bug Ray evil Ultra Warriors in order to escape the virtual reality. Members Ultra Brothers *Zoffy *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari Super 8 Ultra Brothers *Ultraman (alternate) *Ultraseven (alternate) *Ultraman Jack (alternate) *Ultraman Ace (alternate) *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Tiga (alternate) *Ultraman Dyna (alternate) *Ultraman Gaia (alternate) New Ultra 5 Brothers *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Tiga Other Appearances The Ultra Brothers were featured in an advertising campaign for the Japanese car manufacturer Honda's Honda Stepwagon. The slogan for the campaign was "I'm strong!". They have also promoted other Honda vehicles including cars and motorcycles. Honda Ultra Brothers.jpg|Ultra Brothers in Honda Stepwagon TV commercial. id:Ultra Brothers ja:ウルトラ兄弟 Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Teams Category:Allies Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Heroes